


One Man’s Threat…

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack deserves to be punished, but Ianto’s threat isn’t having the desired effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Man’s Threat…

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of sequel to my drabble ‘Stunted Growth’ (Chapter 960 of The Torchwood Drabble Files).
> 
> Written for Prompt # 398 - Threat / Threatened, at slashthedrabble.
> 
> This one's a double drabble.

Jack was grinning like the cat who’d got the cream when the rest of the team arrived for work one rainy Cardiff day. 

Owen eyed him suspiciously. “What’s got you lookin’ so happy on such a dismal day? Or is this one of those times I’m goin’ to regret askin’?”

“I broke Ianto’s houseplant and replaced it without telling him,” Jack beamed. “He’s promised to spank me for it! I believe his exact words were, ‘You just wait until tonight; I’ll spank you until you can’t sit down for a week’.”

Owen blanched. “Right, I’ll just forget I asked. I really did not need to know that.”

Handing Owen his coffee, Ianto gave a put-upon sigh. “Jack, how many times do I have to tell you? That was a threat, not a promise.” He smiled ruefully at Owen. “It’s really difficult to punish someone who enjoys it so much. It ends up being more like a reward.”

“Why don’t you just withhold sex like a normal person?”

Ianto looked horrified at the thought. “Are you out of your mind? I only want to punish Jack, not myself!”

“He can’t be that good,” Owen scoffed.

“Trust me, you have no idea.”

The End


End file.
